Nightmares and Injuries
by Foxwox
Summary: Rogue wakes up the entire mansion after a nightmare and is severely injured not long after. How will everyone cope? How will Remy handle it? Find out! Major ROMY no flames Summery sucks! but good story Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Started on February 14th, 2010!

I own NOTHING but the story idea!!!!!!

* * *

It was after midnight one warm summer evening at the Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. The teachers and students were all sound asleep in their rooms, exhausted after a long, hot day. At least, that's what everyone thought. In a single room, a girl with white streaked hair tossed and turned in her sleep, causing the thin sheet that covered her to fall off the bed. Rogue moaned as a horrifying nightmare unfolded in her mind, her pale ivory skin shining with sweat. Suddenly the girl shot up.

"NOOOOOO!" she cried, screaming bloody murder. The bedroom door slammed open as Wolverine ran in and towards the open window, claws unsheathed. Turning on the lights, Storm, Jean, and Kitty hurried to Rogue's side.

"Rogue are you like, okay?" asked Kitty, but she received no response from her friend.

"Chere?" came a familiar voice. Gambit quickly walked over, in only a pair of black sweatpants, to his girlfriend. The ex-thief had joined the x-men shortly after the fall of Apocalypse. He and Rogue had gotten together and she soon learned how to control her powers. Ororo and the other girls moved out of his way once he reached them. Sitting beside the upset girl, Remy lightly touched her arm. Seeing his face, she fell into his embrace and cried. Remy pulled her close to his bare chest and stroked her hair.

"Shh, y' be okay Chere," he murmured. Logan sheathed his claws and came over.

"What happened Stripes?" he asked gruffly. Rouge just shook her head. Just then the professor wheeled in with Kurt and Scott, who had gotten the other students to go back to bed.

"Vat is vrong, mien schwester?" asked Kurt. Kitty looked up.

"I think she like, had a nightmare or something," the professor glanced at Rogue.

"All of you, back to bed. Remy would you please stay for a few moments?" said Xavier. The others filed out and Logan shut the door.

"Now Rogue, let me see what happened," he asked a now calmer Rogue. Hesitantly she nodded.

'_Okay, but please don't tell Remy. I don't want him to worry,'_ she mentally pleaded. He nodded and entered her mind.

The professor watched as her nightmare unfolded into a fight against Magneto, Sabortooth, Pyro, and the Brotherhood. The scene fast forwarded and Gambit could be seen leaning over and injured Rogue. The ex-thief was suddenly hit with a blast and knocked away. Rogue's scream was heard and the nightmare ended. Pulling out, the professor left Rogue's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

*** I own NOTHING but the story idea.

* * *

Remy held Rogue close as the Professor probed her mind. He felt her body grow tense and shake as her breathing became labored. Her emerald green eyes shot open with tears flowing. A pale hand grabbed at the green tank top she wore while she tried to breathe.

"Remy, lay her on her side. Rouge, listen to me, you're having a panic attack. I need you to cover your mouth and nose with your hands and take deep breathes, alright. You'll be okay, just calm down," said Charles. Remy gently rubbed her back as she began to breathe normally. Finally, Rogue sat up with a few stray tears still falling. Xavier allowed Remy to stay with Rogue for the night in order to calm her nerves. Once he left, Gambit lifted the covers up and slid into bed beside her. Rogue laid her head on his well- defined chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Tenderly, he stroked her face, wiping away her final tears.

"Calm down, Chere. It gon' be okay. Shh, Remy's here," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Finally the pair fell asleep in each others' embrace.

* * *

Rogue awoke later that morning in her boyfriend's arms. Craning her neck up, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. A smile formed on his lips and he opened his blood red eyes. Before a word could be said, the alarms went off. The pair threw the covers aside, Rogue running to her closet as Remy raced to his room. He passed Scott in the hall and received a funny look. Rogue ran from her room moments later, armed with a hairbrush to fight the tangles in the multi-colored hair while the Professor briefed them.

* * *

"It appears that the Brotherhood and Magneto have join forces for now and are causing mischief. You know what to do. Logan will divide up the teams." Wolverine nodded and turned to them.

"Alright, Storm will lead Elf (Kurt), Half-Pint (Kitty), Porcupine (Evan), and Gumbo (Remy) against the Brotherhood. You guys take the Blackbird," he ordered and they took off, "Shades (Scott), Red (Jean), go get the X-Van. Stripes (Rogue), wait a sec." The girl didn't make eye contact. Logan could smell a mixture of fear and relief coming from her.

"Stripes, you gonna be okay," he asked. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Ah'll be okay Logan. Mah nightmare is still fresh in mah mahnd, that's all," she replied. He gave a disbelieving grunt and climbed into the driver's seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**** I own NOTHING but the story idea.

* * *

Rogue ducked as a scarlet red eye-beam flew over her head at Magneto. Wolverine was off fighting Sabortooth while Jean faced off with Pyro.

"Scott!" the red head shouted as her attacked surrounded her with flames. Scott glanced over to Rogue and she nodded.

"Go!" Cyclops ran off towards his girlfriend and she turned back to Magneto. Sadly, her distraction was his gain. When her back was turned he gathered up sharp, medium bullet sized metal shards and sent them at her rapidly.

* * *

Jean watched as Pyro was blasted away by Scott. He reached out a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks, where's Rogue?" she asked looking around. Neither Rogue nor Magneto could be seen.

"She was battling Magneto last I saw her. You go look for her while I help Logan," he replied and she levitated over to were Rogue was last seen.

"Jean, Ah'm ova here," a tired southern voice called. The telepath touched down next to Rogue, who was leaning heavily against a wall.

"Rogue, there you are. Are you… OH MY GOD!" cried Jean. The southern belle's right glove was covered in blood from a shot wound on her left side. Putting pressure on Rogue's hand that covered the wound, she used her telepathy to contact Scott.

'_SCOTT! It's Rogue, she bleeding really bad,'_ she thought franticly.

_'What! Okay we chased off Sabortooth, where are you?'_ he asked, signaling Wolverine.

'_Where you were…' _her thoughts were cut off as Rogue shoved her to the ground. Pyro had snuck up and aimed an extremely hot blast towards the unaware telepath. By pushing Jean out of the way, Rogue took the hit to her stomach instead. The auburn haired girl let out a blood-curling scream as the fire burned through her uniform and flesh. Looking horrified, Pyro fled the scene. Meanwhile, Jean scrambled to the fallen girl's side. Tears of pain streamed down Rogue's face.

"JEAN!" bellowed Scott as he and Logan raced over. They skidded to a halt.

"Oh God Stripes," said the Canadian, kneeling beside the girls. Blood covered Rogue's midsection and her cries tore into his heart.

"We need to get her home now," he ordered. Cautiously Jean lifted the injured girl with her mind. Once in the car, Rogue was stretched across the back seats. Her head lay in the red head's lap, an emergency blanket was wrapped around her injury. Scott held her almost limp hand in comfort as her called the Professor.


	4. Chapter 4

*** I own NOTHING but the story idea.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier hung up the phone and mentally told Hank to prepare the infirmary. Amara and Piotr stood beside him in the garage with a gurney ready as the X-Van screeched to a halt. Scott leapt out first from the passenger seat and opened the back door. Jean levitated out with an unconscious Rogue floating behind her. The injured girl was gently placed on the gurney. Jean ran alongside it with Piotr and Amara as they rushed to the infirmary. Scott walked quickly with the Professor, explaining what happened while Logan remained in the garage/ hangar to wait for the other team.

* * *

Remy had a feeling that something was wrong the moment Storm had rounded everyone up so quickly once the fight ended and at the sight of Logan, he was 99% sure there was bad news. Exiting the blackbird, the group walked over to him.

"Storm, you're needed," he said to the weather witch. She nodded and swiftly flew down the hall to the infirmary.

"Like, what's going on Mr. Logan?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah man, I mean Auntie O wouldn't tell us," added Evan. Remy said nothing and Kurt nodded.

"Listen kids, I'll tell you but ya can't go freaking out or runnin off," ordered the gruff man. He gave a deep sigh.

"There was an accident today with Magneto and his crew and someone got hurt…" Kurt gave him a concerned look.

"Who vas it?" Logan gave him a concerned look.

"NO!" the blue teen shouted. Remy's heart skipped a beat and the next thing he knew, he was sprinting to the infirmary. He faintly heard the others calling after him. The only thought on his mind was Rogue. Skidding to a stop, he quickly entered the infirmary as an ear-splitting scream sounded.


	5. Chapter 5

*** I own NOTHING but the story idea.

* * *

Storm flew into the infirmary moments after speaking with Wolverine. The sight she was met with shocked her. Passing the Professor and Scott, Storm landed beside Jean who was cutting off the remains of Rogue's uniform.

"Goddess, who did this?" Jean didn't respond and Ororo looked at Beast.

"The bullet looking wound was Magneto and the rest were Pyro," he replied, attaching soft wrist restraints to semiconscious girl.

"What are those for?" asked the red head as she covered Rogue's lower half and unburned chest.

"These restraints will prevent Rogue from injuring herself further. I don't dare put her under for fear of losing her," Hank replied. He gave the teen a serious look.

"Now Jean, if you wish to leave for this portion, I understand. Just realize that Rogue will most likely scream, alright?" Jean thought for a second.

"I want to stay," she answered. '_After all, she did push me out of the way. It could have been me in that bed,' _she thought.

"Alright then, Ororo go to her other side and Jean I need you to keep her legs still," taking the bottle of cleanser, he began to pour it on the angry wound. The moment the liquid touched her, Rogue screamed.

* * *

Logan called out for Gambit as the ex-thief ran off. He turned back to Evan who was trying to console a crying Kitty and Kurt.

"Stay here," he ordered and took off to the infirmary. Passing Piotr, he called out for the teen.

"Come on, I'm gonna need your help," the Russian sprinted after him. An ear splitting scream sounded as they reached the doors. Pushing them open, the pair was met with Scott trying to hold back a hysterical Gambit. Through the window on the operating room, Hank, Ororo, and Jean could be seen franticly trying to save rogue's life. Logan and Piotr each grabbed one of Remy's arms as Scott pushed him back by his shoulders.

"NON! CHERE! LAISSEZ VONT DE MOI! (Let go of me)," the Cajun yelled. The trio ignored him as they exited.

"ANNA!"


	6. Chapter 6

*** I own NOTHING but the story idea!

* * *

After Remy was led (dragged)0 from the infirmary, he took off into the pouring rain caused by Storm's mood. Kurt, Bobby, and Evan moved to go after the Cajun teen, but Logan and Xavier stopped them.

"Give the guy some time to get his head on straight," ordered Logan before he headed back down to the waiting room. The trio trudged to the elevator to change and calm the girls upstairs. Piotr remained behind next to the Professor.

"Please, I wish to make sure he iz okay. He iz not in his good mind," the quiet Russian said to the man in the wheelchair. The telepath nodded and watched Piotr run off.

Colossus had a hunch as to where his best friend would be. Whenever Remy or Rogue would get upset or want alone time together, they usually went to the gazebo that overlooked the ocean. Sure enough, the ex-thief was there, a cigarette placed between his lips. Not a good sign.

"I thought you gave up smoking comrade," Piotr commented as he ducked under the roof. Smoking was a bad habit that Remy had been trying to quit since he started going out with Rogue. His friend shrugged and exhaled a breath of smoke. The pair stood in silence until Gambit finished a second cancer stick. Putting out the butt, he turned to Piotr. The Russian could see his friend fighting back tears in his red eyes.

"Désolé mon ami (I'm sorry my friend)," Remy muttered. A large hand rested on his shoulder.

"Do not fret, comrade. Rogue shall be fine," Colossus replied, "Come, let us go change and then you may go wait with Logan." The pair ran through the rain back to the dry mansion.

* * *

Logan's head shot up as now dry Gambit entered the waiting room. The teen wore a dark red t-shirt with black sweatpants, his rust colored hair damp from the rain. Wolverine sat back down in the chair while Remy leaned against the wall facing the doors. He absentmindedly pulled out a deck of cards and quietly shuffled them. The two men remained silent for what seemed like days until Scott walked out of the infirmary after having been called in to help hold Rogue still. Both heads shot up.

"How's Stripes?" demanded Logan. The cards returned to Remy's pocket as he stood up straight. Scott gave a tired sigh and shrugged, shaking his head.

"I'm not really sure. They just finished stitching her up…" he was cut off by Beast as the blue furred mutant came out with the Professor.

"I can take it from here Scott, go get changed," he said. The teen nodded and left. Hank turned to the waiting trio, ready to give them the news.


	7. Chapter 7

*** I own NOTHING but the story idea.

* * *

"Rogue is stable for now and Jean and Storm are finishing up with her as we speak. The wounds she obtained are extremely severe. I pulled this out of the wound caused by Magneto," Hank informed Remy, Logan, and the Professor. He held up a bag containing a metal shard that was five inches long and almost two inches wide, "the tip is exceptionally sharp."

"Mon Dieu (My God)," Remy murmured. Charles' brow formed a deep frown while Logan's eyes shone with rage.

"The burns cover her entire stomach, so she will have to remain on bed rest for quite some time."

"Why ain't de femme's pow'rs workin'," asked the Cajun.

"I believe that Rogue's mind is in such chaos at the moment, that she is not able to activate her powers to absorb Logan in that confusion," replied Professor Xavier. Logan let out a curt grunt.

"Of course they aren't working, why would they. Kinda ironic dontcha think. The one time she needs them, they won't work," he said sarcastically bitter. Charles held up his hand.

"Please, my friend, we are all worried, but now Rogue must rest. Once she is awake and able to focus, we can get her powers to absorb your healing ability," the bald man reasoned. Jean walked out just then, exhaustion painted on her face.

"Storm is just doing a few final things now," she said. Charles nodded.

"Thank you, Jean, go on upstairs." The red head gave a small smile and left. Moments later Ororo's head appeared through the half opened door.

"Remy," she called softly. The teen glanced at Hank and the Professor, however he didn't move until Logan gave him an approving nod. Quietly he entered the room behind Storm.

* * *

Ororo led him over to a chair located next to the bed and a small nightstand on Rogue's right side.

"She should be out for a while, but if she does wake up, don't let her move," the weather witch ordered. He gave a tiny nod, his eyes never leaving his unconscious girlfriend. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and left him in peace.

On the nightstand was a bowl of warm water and a soft washrag. The Cajun inwardly thanked Storm for leaving him a way to help the injured girl. Taking the cloth, Remy dipped it into the water and wrung it out. He then started to ever so tenderly wipe away the dirt from her face. Next came her neck and shoulders, followed by her arms. Placing the rag back into the now dirty water, Gambit took Rogue's hand in his. A thin sheet covered her petite form up to the dark purple sports bra she wore. Leaning forward, the ex-thief lovingly kissed her lips.

* * *

When Logan entered 20 minutes later, his eyes softened at the pair. Remy was passed out with his head on the mattress, hand laced with Rogue's. The Canadian crept over to the left side of the bed. Affectionately he moved a stray piece of hair from her face.

"My little Stripes, please wake up soon," he whispered, placing a fatherly kiss on top of her forehead, "Love ya darlin'." With that said, he left the room.

* * *

Can we AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

*** I own NOTHING but the story idea.

* * *

To say that the students were upset would be an understatement. Sure, Rogue wasn't friendliest or the most patient, but she was a loyal friend and teammate. The Professor had summoned everyone to his office and gently broke the news. Tears had started to fall and answers were demanded. Storm's emotions kept the rain going and the mansion was a depressing place to be. Kitty hadn't stopped crying yet and Kurt had locked himself in his room, praying for his adopted sister. Scott was beating himself up for leaving Rogue alone while Jean attempted to console everyone. Xavier tried to keep them all calm, but there was only so much he could do. They all knew it would only get better if Rogue awoke soon.

* * *

Later that night, Logan was doing patrol when he went to see Rogue. It was way past curfew, so everyone was asleep. Ororo had brought Remy some food, not leaving until at least half of it was gone. The young adult was in the same position as he had been when Logan had seen him earlier. The Canadian came up to the bed and looked at the unconscious girl. Her face was twisted in an uncomfortable expression. Stroking her hair, he paused when his hand touched her forehead. A frown appeared on his face. Quietly he left the room only to return a moment later with Beast. The blue furred man placed a thermometer in Rogue's left ear. A small beep sounded a minute later.

"Oh dear, I appears that your suspicions were correct Logan. Rogue has a fever of 103.6 degrees F. Alert the Professor and have him wake Storm while I go retrieve some things," ordered Hank. Wolverine opened his mind and sent a telepathic message to Charles who woke Ororo. The weather witch arrived in her sky blue nightgown and a thin white robe. She took one look at Remy and went over to him. Gently, she awoke him and Logan escorted the groggy teen to the waiting room. He was asleep once he was in a chair. Wolverine sat across from him and waited for news.

* * *

The next morning came and everyone sat at the table except for Hank, Remy, and Storm.

"Where's Auntie O?" asked Evan when he didn't see her. The students all looked at the Professor.

"Do not worry Evan, your Aunt is merely asleep. She was needed last night and wasn't able to go back to sleep until early this morning," Xavier explained. Kurt asked the question that they all were thinking, but were afraid to ask.

"How iz mien schwiester (my sister)?" Logan raised his coffee mug to his lips, letting Charles answer.

"Rogue is in an extremely delicate condition right now. She has not woken up yet, but we hope she will soon. Last night, she came down with a high fever caused by infection from her wounds. Ororo was needed to assist, but despite her and Hank's efforts, it has yet to break," the telepath informed them. Faces had become immensely concerned and some looked ready to start crying again *coughkittycough*.

"Fear not children, Rogue is strong. She just needs time to recover. Until she wakes up, we must continue on with our days as best as we can." Heads nodded and Logan left.


	9. Chapter 9

***** I own NOTHING but the story idea.

* * *

Remy slowly opened his eyes and reached a hand up to massage his sore neck. It took a moment for him to realize that he was in the waiting room and not at Rogue's side as he had been. That thought caused him to quickly get to his feet and hurry to Rogue's room.

"Freeze Gumbo," came Logan's ruff voice. Remy turned around to face him.

"Oui, Monsieur Logan (yes mister)?" he replied, wanting the man to leave so he could see his girlfriend.

"Ya gotta go shower and get something to eat before you can see Rogue." The Cajun's brow furrowed.

"Pourquoi (why)?" The Canadian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, for starters you reek more than usual," Gambit gave him a glare. "Second off, Storm's orders and because Hank is busy trying to help break Rogue's fever." Concern entered the young man's eyes.

"Ce que la fièvre (what fever)?"

"The one she got last night. Remember? You were put in the waiting room while Ro came to help." Remy shook his.

"Non, is it very high?"

"Yes it is. Now go," Logan ordered. The ex-thief gave a tired sigh and left to head upstairs.

* * *

Kitty sat at the kitchen table with her laptop, emailing her parents, when Remy entered, showered and dressed in pair of old jeans and a black t-shirt. The girl was silent as he poured a mug of coffee and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin.

"Hi Remy," she spoke softly over the tapping keys. Her eyes were still a little bloodshot and her voice hoarse. It was then that his brain registered that she was there.

"Oh, bonjur petit (Hello little one)," was his distracted reply. Silence returned as the Cajun leaned on the counter, finishing his breakfast. Rinsing out his dirty mug, Gambit went to leave.

"Remy…" the ex-thief turned back around, only to have the small girl embraced him. After a moment of shock passed, hugged Kitty back tightly. She knew that he needed this. The valley girl had been so quiet, that he hadn't heard her move. Letting each other go, Remy gave her a weak smile.

"Merci, Chaton (thanks kitty)," he said and she returned a little smile. He then left the room.

* * *

A damp rag was rung out and draped across Rogue's forehead. Ice packs, courtesy of Bobby, lined her body on top of the sheet. Remy felt helpless as he watched the pained expressions form on her face as she whimpered and groaned in her unconscious state. The wound that she had obtained from Magneto had become infected, causing her fever. They had been reluctantly forced to restrain her. Soft, padded straps held the auburn haired girl's legs, wrists, and shoulders in place.

"Remy…" she unconsciously moaned his name, pulling him from his thoughts. Stroking her cheek, he murmured words of comfort in French. Rogue had been calling out for him and "Wolvie" with an occasional Kurt. The German teen had been permitted to see his adopted sister for a moment before a Danger Room session. No other had been allowed to see her. Another sigh escaped his lips.

"C'mon Rogue, y c'n beat dis," the Cajun whispered. Rewetting the rag, he softly spoke about anything he could think of. An hour later Storm entered with Jean. Remy stopped mid-sentence and stood up.

"Bonjur," he said. Jean set down two buckets filled with ice on the floor.

"Hey Remy, how's she doing," asked the redhead as she began to take the melted ice packs and pour the water down the sink while Ororo filled them with new ice. Remy went to the cabinet and removed a fresh blanket for Rogue.

"Dere no change," he quietly replied, changing the linens. The girls shared a concerned glance. Jean decided to switch topics by asking the weather witch about her flowers. Twenty minutes later, the girls left the ex-thief alone with a freshly dressed Rogue.

* * *

Two days later, Rogue's fever broke.


	10. Author's Note

ATTENTION: I WILL BE LEAVING FOR TWO WEEKS. SORRY BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL RETURN SOON.


	11. Chapter 10

***I own NOTHING but the story idea.

* * *

Remy had been dosing at Rogue's bedside in early morning of the second day of her fever, when he awoke for no reason. The ex-thief glanced at the clock and found it to be almost five. His red on black eyes returned their gaze to Rogue. Her face was calm and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Remy gently lifted the sheet that had slipped down her body, showing her crisp, white bandages. Once he was finished, however, he noticed that his hand was a little damp. Puzzled, the Cajun used his other hand to feel Rogue's forehead and hair. They were wet as well. Remy stood up and hurried to Hank's room.

"Monsieur McCoy, se réveiller (Wake up)," he shouted, banging on the door. Moments later the door opened to reveal a half-asleep Beast.

"Remy, my dear boy, what are doing here this early?" the blue furred man asked, now wide awake at the sight of the teen.

"'T's Rogue, I t'ink de femme's fever broke," he explained as the rushed back to the infirmary. Beast grabbed the thermometer and placed it in Rogue's right ear. Remy held his breath as Hank read the tiny screen. A smile appeared on the older mutant's face, causing the anxious Cajun to sigh in relief.

"You're correct, Remy, her fever has finally gone and so should her infection. Let's see how the wounds look, shall we?"

Remy nodded, wanting to finally see how bad her injuries looked. Hank grabbed some fresh gauze, bandages, and ointment for the burns. Taking a pair of surgical scissors, he slowly cut away the dressings. At his first glance, the ex-thief paled. He had known it was bad, but he hadn't been prepared for the sight he saw. Rogue's stomach was a swirl of red, purple, blue, and black. Beast pulled on a pair of gloves and spread the ointment.

"It's actually looking better than when we first saw her," he informed Remy, placing the gauze down. Gambit carefully lifted Rogue's upper body up, being cautious not to jar her stomach, so the doctor could wrap the new bandage around her.

"I'll send Ororo and Jean down so they get her out of her wet clothes," Hank told him, removing his gloves and throwing them away. Giving Remy a positive grin, beast placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Remy, Rogue should wake up anytime now." With that said, Hank left the room.

* * *

**I'm BACK! **


	12. Chapter 11

***I own NOTHING but the story idea.

* * *

Four hours passed and poor Remy was about to pull his hair out. Even though her fever had broken, Rogue was showing no sign of waking up soon. Storm and Jean had come in after Beast left to change her clothes and bed linins. The Professor could sense the Cajun's frustration and sent Piotr to get him and help Hank move some heavy equipment. The teen reluctantly complied, unaware as to what was going to happen when he left the room.

* * *

Rogue's eyelids felt as if they were super glued shut as she tried to open them. Slowly her vision cleared and she took in her surroundings. When the southern girl attempted to move her hand to rub her eyes, panic surged through her veins at the sight of the restraints. The beeping on her heart monitor increased as Rogue struggled weakly. Moments later Hank rushed in followed by Remy and Piotr. The ex-thief hurried to her side.

"Hey, hey, easy Chere, y' be safe,de accord (okay)?" he soothed, taking her hand in his own. This calmed the injured girl and she stopped moving. Piotr slipped from the room to get Kurt and the Professor. Hank, meanwhile, grabbed his stethoscope.

"R-Remy," she croaked, her voice harsh from screaming and the lack of use. Her boyfriend grinned widely.

"Oui, Chere, try not t' talk." Dr. McCoy listened to her lungs as Logan burst into the room. The Canadian froze at the sight of her open eyes. He moved a moment later to help Hank remove the restraints from Rogue's body.

"You have no idea how nice it is to see you awake darlin'," Wolverine told her, lightly ruffling her hair. The auburn haired girl weakly grinned in return and Kurt bamfed with the Professor a second later. The smell of brimstone and smoke filled the room causing everyone to cough. Once the air cleared, Dr. McCoy strapped an oxygen mask to the wheezing Rogue's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mein freunds (my friends)! I didn't mean to," Kurt said quietly. Sending an apologetic glance at his adopted sister, he was surprised to see a small twinkle of laughter in her green orbs. Weakly she held out an arm to him, beckoning him closer. Kurt took Rogue's frail hand in his, receiving a tiny squeeze. A toothy smile spread from ear to pointy ear on his face. Xavier cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"As Logan has already said, it is very good to see you awake Rogue. We have all been extremely worried," the telepath told her with a smile. She smiled back through the mask.

"I know you need to rest, but you can have the chance to use Logan's healing power now and be pain free, or you can wait until your mind is stronger to deal with his psyche," beast said. The injured girl squeezed Kurt's hand a final time before letting go. Shakily she removed the oxygen mask to speak.

"W-w-wait…tired…sorry," she wheezed, slumping back into her pillow further from the effort to speak. Her hand fell to her side limply. Remy reached out and placed the mask on her face once more.

"Hush now chere, tis okay, y' got no'tin t' be sorry for. Y' c'n wait if y' want t'," Remy reassured her. The Professor nodded.

"Yes Rogue it's quite alright. We will leave you to rest and inform the others of your progress," he said. Kurt waved as the all left, leaving Remy and Rogue alone.


End file.
